


Just Kaisoo thoughts

by BabyFace_hazzalover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyFace_hazzalover/pseuds/BabyFace_hazzalover
Summary: When Kai teleports/bilocates to a business meeting, Kyungsoo gets bored and decides to have some fun.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	Just Kaisoo thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go back and rewrite some parts as I'm not fully satisfied with this yet, but here's the basic thing lol

Kai and Kyungsoo were sitting on Kyungsoo’s bed in their dorms, chatting comfortably when Kai suddenly remembered he was late for a meeting. 

“Oh no! I’m going to be late and I don’t have time to drive all the way there, hyung!” he complained as he hurriedly grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom to change.

“Just use your teleportation!” Kyungsoo shouted to him, laying back on the bed as he rolled his eyes.

“But I only get to use it once! It’ll take a whole ten hours to recharge before I can teleport again!” Kai whined, running back out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his formal wear.

Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out at Kai. “Your fault for being late.”

Kai growled and sat down on the chair by Kyungsoo’s bed. “At least I remembered to sit this time before teleporting.”

Kyungsoo laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “Last time your body collapsed to the floor like a rag doll on top of Sehun and nearly broke his ribs.”

Kai snorted. “Sehun shouldn’t sprawl himself all over the floor like he does. Anyways, I have to go now, hyung. Don’t let Sehun or Xiumin know that my body is in here, will you?”

Kyungsoo crossed his heart, “I promise.”

Kai nodded, took a deep breath and his body went limp.

Kyungsoo was used to it by now, having seen Kai teleport many times before. The body in front of him would go limp and Kai would reappear in the other location with a duplicate of his body. He was still attached to his other body though; everything that happened to one happened to the other.

Kyungsoo, watched Kai’s limp body for a few minutes, bored now that he was alone. How long did Kai say the meeting would be? He couldn’t remember. Kyungsoo rolled over on the bed, trying to think of what he would do now that Kai was gone.

Hang out with another band member? Nah, he wasn’t in the mood.

Get something to eat? He wasn’t really hungry.

Take a nap? That one almost grabbed Kyungsoo’s interest, but he was too bored to take a nap.

Kyungsoo stared at Kai’s still body with half closed eyes. When was he going to come back? Kyungsoo groaned and got off the bed, running his hand through his red hair like he always did when he was thinking. Kai’s mouth had fallen open as the head tilted back on the chair and Kyungsoo snorted. Kai looked like he was about to drool. Kyungsoo pushed Kai’s chin up with his fingers, closing Kai’s mouth. The warmth of Kai’s body warmed Kyungsoo’s fingers and an idea popped into his head, sent from the deepest, darkest part of Kyungsoo’s mind.

Just because Kai was gone didn’t mean he had to stop having fun, did it? Kyungsoo grinned and trailed his finger from Kai’s collarbone up to his chin. This was going to be fun.

Kai felt his stomach clench as he landed in front of the door of the office where the meeting was to take place. He fixed his hair, straightened his suit and walked in. There were about six other people already sitting around the oval shaped table, all making light conversation and occasionally sipping their cups of coffee.

Kai nodded greetings to them and took his seat by a graying lady with bright yellow eyeshadow. He took out his folder and laid it on the table for when the president of the company began the meeting. There was still one more person to arrive, so Kai twiddled his thumbs impatiently, glad that he wasn’t the one to arrive last.

At last, after several minutes of awkward silence, the last person hurried in the doors. He hurriedly sat down across from Kai and nodded quickly to everyone. The meeting came to a start and Kai half-heartedly took part in the conversations. He didn’t like coming to these meetings and he already knew what the outcome would be. His mind began wandering to other matters and he was almost completely detached from what was going on around him when he felt a sudden feeling run up his neck, almost as if someone had touched him.

Kai startled out of his reverie and looked around him with wide eyes. The lady sitting next to him was totally immersed in a heated conversation with the man who had come late and both of her hands were grasping her folder tightly as if she were ready to stand up and bang them over the head of her argumentee. Kai brushed his hand up his neck where he’d felt the sensation, hoping it wasn’t a spider or any other insect.

Just as he had reassured himself it was his imagination, he felt the same sensation again, this time going up his leg. Kai’s eyes shot wide open; there was no mistaking it, it was the feeling of a hand brushing against him! He looked around again, certain that someone was playing around with him, but no one was even focused on him. As Kai shook his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts, he felt lips press against his neck. Now Kai’s face flushed red and he felt his heartbeat accelerate. He knew what was happening now. Someone was touching his other body, and there was only one person who could be doing it. Doh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was totally immersed in what he was doing, his mind only focused on one task: pleasure Kai. As he sucked a hickey into Kai’s neck, he began to palm Kai’s pants slowly. It didn’t take long for Kai to become erect and Kyungsoo smirked. He unzipped Kai’s pants and freed Kai’s now hard cock. Kyungsoo licked his lips, feeling himself grow harder just looking at it, then began to move his tongue up and down Kai’s length at a torturously slow pace.

Kai nearly gasped as he felt a warm tongue begin to pleasure his cock. His entire body was burning up and he was beginning to sweat. The lady next to him noticed his state and handed him a handkerchief to wipe his brow with, asking him if he was okay. Kai nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning as he felt his entire length be enveloped in a warm mouth. His hands gripped the table so tightly that his knuckles were white and his eyes blinked quickly as tears began to form from the strain of keeping himself collected.

The lady became even more concerned and asked him if he needed to take some medicine. Kai shook his head silently, not able to respond through his clenched teeth and excused himself.

The second he exited the office he ran to the nearest bathroom and shut himself in a stall, gasping for breath as the mouth surrounding his cock began to speed up. His hands flew up to his nipples on reflex, and he began to rub them and pinch them in time with the mouth pleasuring him.

Gasps and moans escaped his mouth loudly, unable to keep them in any longer. He cried out as the pressure on his cock began to tighten and his body seemed to burst into flames. He half screamed as sparks exploded through his cock and his body burst into flames as he came. His head was pounding along to the beat of his heart and his entire body felt warm and light. Kai panted in the bathroom stall, trying to clear his mind from the fuzzy pleasure that had overcome him in waves.

He growled deep within his throat. “Kyungsoo is really going to feel it tonight.”

Kyungsoo was too busy back in the dorms to care about Kai’s revenge. After making Kai cum, he had cum himself within seconds. Now he was kissing Kai’s lips softly, still weak in the haze of just coming. He smiled gently at Kai’s closed eyes and pressed another kiss onto Kai’s mouth as he whispered.

“Happy birthday, Kai.”


End file.
